Learning Who You Are
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Boy band member!Blaine/non famous!Kurt AU. Kurt meets a cute guy at a coffee shop and gets much more than he was expecting out of it.


**Mentions of Finchel, but not enough to deserve tagging it.**

* * *

Kurt was so excited he was legitimately worried he was going to explode.

"It's tomorrow!"

"Oh my God, I _know!_ " Rachel replied, actually jumping up and down beside him in line at the Lima Bean. "We're twenty-eight hours away from seeing New Directions live and in person!"

They both squealed, earning a couple of judgmental glances from the other customers. Kurt just scowled back, unwilling to let them ruin his mood.

"And we've got floor seats, too," Kurt said, sighing dreamily. "Have I ever mentioned how grateful I am for your near-encyclopedic knowledge of pop music history?"

"Only about fifty times since I won the tickets," Rachel said with a smirk. "Funny how you never appreciated it while I was talking about the musicality of our set lists in Glee before."

"To be fair, it was also ninety degrees that day," Kurt said. "I didn't _plan_ on falling asleep."

"I know, I know," Rachel said, patting his arm. "Now order your drink before this barista hates us forever."

Kurt turned away and ordered, waiting for Rachel to do the same before telling her to watch out for his drink while he used the bathroom. As he walked back, he got so caught up in daydreaming about the concert that he ran smack into another man who was walking away from the counter, drink in hand.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, it was my fault, I'm right in the middle of the path," the other man said, pulling his beanie a little closer to his face with his free hand..

"I wasn't looking where I was going, though, there's plenty of room around you," Kurt said. "Oh, and I got some on your shirt! You have to let me get you another one."

"There's plenty left in the cup, really, you don't have to-"

"Then a pastry or something," Kurt interrupted, stubborn as always. "Please. I feel like a jerk."

The man - the _cute_ man, Kurt noticed, lightly stubbled and dressed simply but well - smiled, seeming almost surprised at Kurt's insistence. "Okay. A pastry. But only if you split it with me."

"Well, I-"

"Kurt, I've gotta run, Mercedes just texted me and said she needs help with our big History project that's due in a couple days," Rachel said at light speed, pressing his coffee into his hands and kissing him on the cheek. "Here's your drink have fun see you tomorrow!"

Both Kurt and the other man just blinked for a moment, stunned by Hurricane Rachel.

"So...Kurt?" the other man finally asked.

"Wh - I mean, yes, that's me. I'm Kurt," Kurt said, hoping he wasn't quite as babbly as he felt.

"I'm Bl - sorry, Blair."

"Blair," Kurt repeated. "What kind of pastry do you like?"

"Surprise me," Blair said, grinning, and _God,_ what wouldn't Kurt do to make him smile like that forever?

 _Forever?_ Kurt thought, getting back in line. _You're getting kind of ahead of yourself, Hummel._

Still, Kurt couldn't make himself think any less long-term. He quickly got them a chocolate croissant and met Blair over at a table in the corner, a little out of the way of the rest of the customers.

"One chocolate apology croissant, fresh out of the oven," Kurt said, placing it on the table with a flourish.

"Looks delicious," Blair said. His hazel eyes sparkled, and Kurt had to sit down before his knees gave out. "Thank you, Kurt."

"My pleasure," Kurt responded, a little breathless.

"So, uh...do you live here in Lima, or…?" Blair said after a moment, a little half-smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do, though hopefully not for much longer. College is just around the corner, and I'm _so_ ready to get out. You?"

"I don't live here, no. I'm kind of - in transition, I guess. Doing online classes for my degree, seeing the country," Blair said, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, there's no reason to be ashamed of that," Kurt said, wanting to make Blair smile again. "It sounds a lot better than going to fourth-period Physics everyday, that's for sure. What are you studying?"

"Music performance," Blair said, looking back up. "I'm considering adding some creative writing credits, too."

"Really? I'm trying out for theater schools right now," Kurt said, pleasantly surprised. "My dream school is NYADA, but I'd take Tisch in a heartbeat."

"Break a leg!" Blair said. "New York's amazing, sometimes I never want to leave there."

"Wait, you've been to New York? And you leave willingly?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes it's unavoidable," Blair said, shrugging. "But I understand. My permanent address is always somewhere in the city."

"Tell me everything," Kurt said, excited. "I've never been - probably won't get to go until I move there for classes, and that's if I get in in the first place. What's it like?"

Blair launched into a heartfelt monologue about the city that quickly became a more balanced conversation about shows they'd both seen and other interests they had. Kurt had rarely felt more at ease with a person in his life, and never so soon after meeting them.

"Oh God, it's getting late," Kurt said hours later, noticing how dark it had gotten outside. "I could usually stay longer, but I've got big plans tomorrow, so…."

"Oh, what are you doing?" Blair asked.

"Rachel and I are going to the New Directions concert," Kurt said, unable to keep from beaming.

"Right, I heard that was happening," Blair said, suddenly preoccupied with the napkin he was holding. "I hope you and your girlfriend have a great time."

"Wh- _no_ ," Kurt said, eyes widening. "Rachel and I aren't - I mean, yes, I love her, but I'm gay. And, uh, very single."

He kind of muttered the last few words, embarrassed to be so bold, but they made Blair straighten back up and smile.

"Sorry, I just figured after she kissed you-"

"No, no, that's just how Rachel is," Kurt said. "You get used to it."

"Well, I still hope you guys have a good time," Blair said. "I'm a bit of a New Directions fan, I'm sure they put on a nice show."

"It's our first time seeing them, we're both so excited. Rachel tried to convince me that we should make posters or t-shirts or something, but that was just a little too much for my tastes, no matter how much I love them."

"I get it," Blair said, nodding. "And hey, you're at their show - they probably assume you're a fan."

"You'd think," Kurt said with a gentle snort. "I also didn't want to look too over-the-top, just in case we see them anywhere. I mean, there's not really a chance, but a guy can dream, can't he?"

"You have a favorite?" Blair asked.

"Don't judge me," Kurt said. At Blair's head shake, he continued, "Blaine. I know it sounds like I'd just like him by default - _we're both gay, so there's a better chance, haha!_ \- but it's not so much because of his sexuality but because of how his sexuality influences him. All those interviews he did back when the band first hit it big with his advice to other gay kids - they really helped me out. I'd like to get the chance to thank him for that someday."

"Hey, nothing's impossible," Blair said, smiling warmly. "You never know what could happen in the future."

"Yeah, it'll be the same day I cure cancer and achieve EGOT status," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He had a bright smile on his face at Blair's words, though - it was nice to know someone else didn't think his daydreams were completely unrealistic.

"Won't that be a headline?" Blair teased back. "Hey, I know you've gotta go, but first - do you mind telling me your and Rachel's last names?"

"Mine's Hummel, and hers is Berry," Kurt said, a little confused. "Am I about to regret saying that?"

"No - at least, I hope not," Blair said cryptically. "When you get to the arena tomorrow, tell your names to the people at will call, okay? I swear it'll work out for you."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, quirking an eyebrow. When Blair just told him goodbye, he waved and walked away, wondering what the hell was going to happen the next day.

* * *

"If you get us brutally axe murdered before this concert and my inevitable Tony win, I will kill you," Rachel said as Kurt dragged her over to will call.

"Rachel, we're in a crowded arena and it's still daylight. These are not axe murdering conditions," Kurt said, hoping he sounded more sure than he felt - Blair's lack of an explanation wasn't exactly a comfort. "C'mon, it's right here."

"What can I help you with?" the guy at the ticket window asked.

"I was told to come here and give our names by a friend of mine," Kurt said, feeling a little lame. "Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry?"

The guy ran his finger down a list, stopping twice. "Let me make a call."

Kurt and Rachel hovered off to the side as the guy had a brief discussion with someone before another man - this one maybe in his thirties, with a black button-down on - appeared.

"Kurt and Rachel?" he asked. When they nodded, he said, "Come with me."

They followed him through the lobby and down a discreet hallway, where he unlocked a door with a special ID card.

"Go hang out in the first room on the right. I'll be right back," he said, pointing them in the right direction.

Kurt looked at Rachel in confusion, receiving an equally bewildered shrug in return. They then headed down the hall and stood awkwardly in the center of the room, which held an air-hockey table, a dartboard, a couch, and some snacks.

"Okay, these could be axe murdering conditions!" Rachel hissed.

"Shhh!" Kurt fired back, looking around. "If we're quiet, we can just sneak out before anything bad happens."

He jumped as the door opened again, revealing-

"Oh my God."

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine Anderson - _Blaine Anderson!_ \- said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kurt asked, stunned.

"You told it to me last night," Blaine said simply.

"I - holy shit, you were Blair," Kurt said, putting the pieces together. "That's why we sat in the corner and you never took your hat off."

"Guilty as charged," Blaine said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, uh - oh, hey guys!"

Kurt gaped as the rest of the New Directions - Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman - entered the room. He could see Rachel clap a hand over her mouth in awe in his peripheral vision.

"Oh, he's cute, man. Good job," Puck said, holding up a hand for a high-five.

Blaine didn't take the bait, blushing bright red instead. "I didn't-"

"Shut up, Puck," Sam interrupted. "C'mon. Bet you can't beat me in air hockey."

The four boys and Rachel flocked over to the air hockey table, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Want a seat?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the nearby couch.

Kurt wordlessly followed him over and sat down, still processing this turn of events.

"So, uh, I understand if I just made last night weird," Blaine said after a moment. "I promise I wasn't just out looking for fans to hit on-"

"No, that's not it," Kurt said, finding his voice again. "I just - I feel a little weird knowing that I confessed how I feel about you _to_ you without knowing it was you. But I'm also glad it happened that way, if that makes sense."

"You are?" Blaine asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to tell you that," Kurt said. "But having that whole conversation beforehand - we actually got to know each other a little bit. Or, well, you learned more about me - I'm not sure how deep your cover was last night."

"I was telling the truth, Kurt. I may have hidden some of the details, but all the opinions I had last night are mine," Blaine said seriously. "Even the online degree stuff - I really am working with Tisch to get an education. I'm just doing it from our tour bus, not the back seat of a car."

"Then I don't regret telling you how I feel last night," Kurt said decisively. "Since we were both being honest about ourselves."

"That's - God, that's so good to hear, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling so brightly that it made Kurt's heart skip a beat. "Because I was hoping you might want to continue talking, but I didn't want to feel like I was catfishing you."

"You - you want to continue talking to me?" Kurt asked, floored.

"Those hours in the coffee shop yesterday were some of the best of my life," Blaine said. "I just - I think we were meant to be in each other's lives, Kurt. Do you want that? Please don't say yes just because you know who I am now, whatever you want is fine with me-"

"I want to, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. "I could've sat there with you all night if I hadn't noticed the time."

"Really?" Blaine asked, a surprised, pleased smile on his face?

"Absolutely. I've never connected so easily with a person before."

"Me neither," Blaine said, gently placing his hand over Kurt's on the couch. They both gasped, making Kurt assume that the tingles he felt weren't just a figment of his imagination. "Kurt."

Kurt just went for it. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in and kissed Blaine softly, hoping he wasn't being too forward. Blaine's hungry response was enough to convince him he wasn't overstepping, though.

"That was - I - if I ended up staying at the New Directions' shared apartment in Westerville once the tour ends in a few weeks, would you be upset by that?" Blaine babbled, panting slightly.

"Not in the slightest," Kurt replied.

They stayed close for a moment, catching their breaths and looking into each other's eyes, before Artie wolf-whistled from across the room.

"Get it, Blaine! But not right now, because we kind of have a show in an hour."

"Would you and Rachel like to watch from backstage? We have to go get ready, but I still haven't gotten your number-"

"Blaine. We'd love that," Kurt said with a smile. "And don't worry about losing me - I'll be around as long as you want me."

"Better be prepared for the long haul, then," Blaine said, smiling back.

Kurt's smile felt like it was cracking his face in half. He would've stayed frozen there on the couch forever had Rachel not skipped over as the boys left and snapped him out of his daze.

"Kurt! Tell me everything! I was trying to watch, but, well, Finn was _right there_ and he started teaching me how to play air hockey-"

"Rachel, you just kicked everyone's asses at air hockey when we had that Glee club game night a couple weeks ago."

"Yeah, but Finn didn't know that, did he? He was so sweet, Kurt, I just - but tell me more about you and Blaine!"

"I'll tell you once we get backstage," Kurt said, beaming. "Guess we didn't need to make t-shirts after all."

"I'll make you use my Bedazzler someday," Rachel teased as they stood up and headed out of the room. "Just you wait."

(As it turned out, Rachel finally convinced Kurt to make a _Mr. Anderson-Hummel_ t-shirt a few years later. All he needed was a couple shots of tequila and the reminder that he would be marrying Blaine the next day, so really, what better time would there be?

It went perfectly with her _Mrs. Hudson_ shirt, much to his chagrin.)


End file.
